Look Before You Sleep (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for Look Before You Sleep (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Opening/Caught in the Rain Sonic were walking through the Everfree Forest Sonic: So, as I was saying, I appricate you that you're looking out for me, Ames, but can you please stop following me 24/7? Amy Rose: I know it's annoying, but like people say, "Old habits die hard", right? Sonic: Right. slightly then turns to the camera Sonic: to the audiance I bet you're all wondering by now why I let Amy onto the team? Well, she's been less clingy recently and I figured that by having her on the team, I can personally keep my own eye on her, therefore she will not get kidnapped and I won't have to worry about a hostage situation. Dr. Eggman: his Egg Emperor mech So what if I just capture you all at once! evilly as he fires several missiles, barely missing Sonic Tails: You okay? Sonic: Spiffy. Cream: What's going on? Shadow: Simple, the doc thinks he's being clever by ambushing us, I say we do a little ambushing ourselves... Sonic: Right! up to the Egg Emperor Dr. Eggman: I'll cut you up like a topiary, HEDGE-hog! Sonic: Would you just shut up! Tails, and Knuckles make little work of the robot's arms Dr. Eggman: Gah! Regroup, regroup! uses Chaos Control to freeze the mech in place, allowing Cream and Amy to finish the job, reducing the Egg Emperor to scrap Amy Rose: Yes, we did it! Cream Dr. Eggman: he flies away That's six on one, that's not fair! I'll be ready next time! Sonic: Yeah. And I'll kick your butt next time, banter, wince, repeat. Rarity and Amy were with Applejack and Knuckles Applejack: groans Rarity: Hmm. Hah! Perfect. Applejack: spit Just take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don't y'all care about nothin' other than prettifyin'? Rarity: Somepony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack. Applejack: Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony. Amy Rose: You know, Rarity. You really shouldn't make fun of Applejack like that. Rarity: So what? I simply cannot imagine why the Pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day. Applejack: sigh Think more practical-like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all. Knuckles: She has a point, and I think it's gonna start right about... pouring down Knuckles: Now. Rarity: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined! Applejack: Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already. Rarity: Oh! Ah! Oh! Ph! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Oh! Ah! Help me! Applejack: Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst we finish things. Rarity: pant Oh, no, no, no! Applejack: What now? Rarity: I prefer not to get my hooves muddy. Amy Rose: facepalms Oh brother... Applejack: Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so. Rarity: scoff Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose? Applejack: Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit ya. Rarity: laugh That doesn't even make any sense. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so infinity. Hah. Rarity: Does not infinity plus one. Heh. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret? Applejack: I reckon y'all are gonna say something you'll regret first. Rarity: On the contrary, I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first. Applejack: I'm not sayin' anythin'. Rarity: Nor am I. Applejack: Y'all just be on yer way, then. Rarity: After you! Knuckles: annoyed CAN YOU TWO STOP IT!? Rarity: Why?! cracks Applejack and Rarity: yelp Rarity: Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter. Applejack: Uh-huh, perhaps we should. And fast. Knuckles: Yeah well, we're heading to the Library. Come on Ames, Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Shadow are already there and we don't want to keep them waiting. Amy Rose: See you later you two. and Amy walk away Applejack and Rarity head to Twilight's/Slumber Party/Slumber 101 Applejack: Heh. Nice and dry under here, sorta. Rarity: Oh! Unacceptable. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! and Rarity heard Twilight's voice Applejack and Rarity: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Come inside girls, quick. Tails: Get inside quickly before any of you two catch a cold! and Rarity quickly ran straight to the library Applejack: Whoa, nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm? Twilight Sparkle: It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in! Rarity: Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation. Applejack: Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality. Rarity: Uh, do be a polite house guest and go wash up please, won't you? Applejack: grumble If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do. Knuckles: AJ, how about you and Rarity cut it out with the arguing?! Twilight Sparkle: Some storm, huh? The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home. Rarity: It may indeed be a problem. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. gasp You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those. Rarity: Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. laugh Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night -- with Applejack. reading Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask. Twilight Sparkle: My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great! Rarity: Yes, uh, great. laughter First slumber activity: Makeovers/second slumber activity: Scary stories Applejack came inside with her hooves sparkly clean Applejack: gasp What in tarnation... Rarity, and Team Sonic are all wearing mud masks on their faces. Rarity is applying some on Twilight's face Sonic: Wow... This mud mask felt really good Tails: Amy: Knuckles: Shadow: Cream: Applejack: Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over yer faces? Rarity: Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion. Third slumber activity: Making s'mores/Fourth slumber activity: Truth or dare/Fifth slumber activity: Pillow fight Twilight Sparkle: S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare. Rarity: I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change. Applejack: Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change. Rarity: I think the truth of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to details. Applejack: And I think the truth is somepony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done. Twilight Sparkle: Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever anypony dares you to do. Applejack: I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again. Rarity: gasps Twilight Sparkle: You have to. It's the rule. Applejack: Hah! Rarity: Fine! walks outside as Applejack snickers. When she comes back inside, Rarity is all wet and shivering, causing Applejack to laugh Rarity: Okay. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a frou-frou, glittery, lacey outfit. gasps before angrily walking and dresses up as a princess Applejack: Happy? Rarity: Very. smirks Twilight Sparkle: Um, do I ever get a turn? Sonic: popcorn Beats me, this is pretty amusing though. Cream: Wait, Mr. Sonic, where'd you get that? Applejack: I dare ya to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town. Rarity: I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town. Applejack: I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed. Rarity: And I dare you to comb yours just once. Shadow: Oh, gosh! Stop! Knuckles: angrily That's enough! Twilight Sparkle: I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on. Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight? Bickering in the Bedroom that night, Everybody is sleeping soundly and peacefully, expect for Rarity and Applejack as they are facing away from each other, trying to sleep Rarity: Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed. Applejack: My hooves ain't muddy. Rarity: They were. There might still be a little on them. Applejack: There ain't. See? Rarity: Eww! Applejack: Now who's bein' inconsiderate? Rarity: I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up. Applejack: Hey! Rarity: Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah. Applejack: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo! Rarity: Hey! Applejack: Ah. Rarity: You did that on purpose. Applejack: Um, yeah? Rarity: Get up so I can fix it again. Applejack: Can't hear ya, I'm asleep. snore Rarity: M-mmm! Applejack: I ain't budgin'. Rarity: You will if you want any blankets. Applejack: Give it back! Rarity: I will not! Applejack: Yes, you will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack: Will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack: Will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack: Will! Twilight Sparkle: Enough! Shadow: even been sleeping due to the noise Oh my gosh, girls, STOP IT! Knuckles: crankily Can't you two see that we're trying to sleep?! Twilight Sparkle: Exactly! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off! Applejack: I've been tryin' my darndest to get along. Rarity: No, it is I who have been trying my best. Applejack: No, it was me. Rarity: No, it was I. Applejack: Me! Rarity: I! Knuckles: the verge of insanity Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!! his head into the wall Sonic: Rarity and Applejack I think your arguing just broke Knuckles.... Shadow: grumbling (Why did I even agree to this?) Twilight Sparkle: We hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong?! strikes Cream: yelps Amy Rose: You just had to ask... Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. Weather Crisis Team Sonic, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight: gasp Cream: Oh, that's not good. Applejack: Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those loose branches in town, not spiffy 'em up. Rarity: But I-- Applejack: Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'. Rarity: Wait! Stop! Don't! Applejack: No waitin'! No stoppin'! Doin'! And that, my friends, is what we call gettin' 'er done. Rarity: cry Twilight Sparkle: cry crash Shadow: Applejack, you idiot! Rarity: cries I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here. Applejack: Well, ya shoulda tried harder. sigh I'm mighty sorry, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom, and the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ooh... ah! Applejack: What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there? Rarity: Cleaning up this mess somepony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you. Applejack: We gotta do somethin'! Knuckles: head was stuck in the wall Uh, guys, I'm kinda stuck... Twilight Sparkle: Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches. Applejack: grunts Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Shadow: patience has run out Alright, that tears it! Applejack, I am sick AND tired of you and Rarity arguing, so either make up now, or it's NO MORE MR. NICE HEDGEHOG!!! red aura flowed over him with his eyes glowing red Applejack: before looking to Rarity Look, I'm sorry, all right? Rarity: What was that? Applejack: I said I'm sorry! I shoulda listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail would'a saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all the little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please! Rarity: Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky. Applejack: Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help. Rarity: Oh. Let's do this. Shadow: Good, glad you two are finally being reasonable. Knuckles: Uh, yeah that's great and all, BUT CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS FLIPPING WALL?! Tails, and Amy were trying in vain to get Knuckles unstuck Twilight Sparkle: Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping? Rarity: grunt Applejack: grunt Rarity: U-ugh. Oh, I look awful. Applejack: Better? Rarity: Hmph, thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either. Sonic and the others had finally gotten Knuckles unstuck Knuckles: Took you long enough... Sonic: Just be thankful we were able to get you out. Finally Getting Along Team Sonic, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight: laughter Applejack: Is it bigger than a barn? Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nope. Rarity: Is it smaller than a saddle? Twilight Sparkle: laugh No! Only three of your twenty questions left! Applejack: sigh We're never gonna guess what you're thinkin' of, it could be anythin'. Rarity: Are we getting warmer? Twilight Sparkle: Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat. Applejack: She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses? Twilight Sparkle: Oh! No. And that technically counted as a question, so only two more left! Applejack: Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes? Rarity: Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs? Twilight Sparkle: That's it! Applejack and Rarity: It is? Twilight Sparkle: No. chuckle It's that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together. Knuckles: a bandage over the top of his head That's nice of you. Applejack and Rarity: laughter Twilight Sparkle: See? We could have been having fun like this all along. Sonic: laughs Yeah... Applejack: If only somepony hadn't been so persnickety. Rarity: Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy. Applejack: Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie. Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse. Applejack: That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry. Rarity: Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are. Applejack: Ugh. Are not. Rarity: Are too. Applejack: Are not! Rarity: Are too. Applejack: Are not. Rarity: Are too. Applejack and Rarity: laughter Knuckles: in relief Twilight Sparkle: I declare my first slumber party a success! Applejack and Rarity: cheers Twilight Sparkle: Have fun, check. Applejack and Rarity: laughter Rarity: Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left. Applejack: Whu, which is it? crash Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine. laughter Rarity: laughter Sorry. Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you just might be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all. Twilight Sparkle: So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? Ugh. How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now? Cream: I'm up for it! Tails: Me too! Applejack and Rarity: laughter Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:Transcripts Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5